We Can Get Away With This
by lesbianpeterpan
Summary: Jori AU: Tori is starting to become dangerously infatuated with her new teacher. Dangerously because there just might be a chance that said teacher is just as infatuated with Tori.
1. Senior Year

**Hello everyone! While this is far from my first fanfic, it is the first one I've written in a while. I'm a little out of practice, but the inspiration for this particular story struck me late last night, and it was just the excuse I needed to get back into the fic writing game, so I just went for it. Special thanks to my wonderful friend Amanda (kicksenselessmydefenses) for proofreading this first chapter. Let me know what you think, constructive criticism is welcome.**

**-Phoebe**

**P.S. I don't own Victorious**

* * *

"Treeeeen-_aaaa_!" Tori yelled, banging on the bathroom door, "Would you get out here already? You're going to make me late on the first day of school!"

"I'm coming, jeez, don't get all wazzed off!" Trina responded, flinging the door open and rolling her eyes. "You know, hair like this doesn't just happen, y'know? Not even when you're as naturally gorgeous as me!" She tapped Tori on the nose once before flouncing down the stairs. How she didn't fall flat on her face in those six-inch Fazzini boots was beyond Tori.

"You're not even going anywhere, you're just driving me to school." Tori groaned with exasperation as she followed Trina out the door. "Why the hell do you need to be all pretty and made-up for that?"

Trina smirked as she opened the door to the driver's side and got in the car. "You never know when you're going to run into an up-and-coming movie producer who decides you'd be just _perfect_ for the lead in his next film. Of course," she leaned over and nudged Tori, "if you have a problem with it, you could always just get your driver's license like a normal teenage girl."

"Just shut up and drive the car, Treen."

"Hey, I'm just saying!"

Tori huffed as Trina started the car and sped out of the driveway.

They finally arrived at Sherwood High School with a miraculous zero casualties (not to say Trina hadn't_ almost _hit a few pedestrians while she was trying to put on mascara and drive simultaneously). Tori grabbed her bag and got out of the car as Trina drove away, and began looking around for her friends to see if any of them were here yet.

"Toriiii!" She spun around upon hearing her name, just as Cat Valentine threw her arms around Tori. "I missed you so much this summer! Eeee! We're seniors! Can you believe it?!"

Tori chuckled. "I know Cat, it's pretty unbelievable."

"Let's go get our schedules! I hope we have classes together! Last year I had barely any classes with all you guys." Cat continued chattering away as she dragged Tori by one hand to the front office. "Did you hear about Sikowitz? I can't believe he's not coming back! Who do you think we're gonna have as our new Drama teacher? I hope it's not Mr. Gradstein; he is so mean and he always looks at me funny! You don't think it'll be him, do you Tori? Maybe it'll be a brand new person! That would be so exciting, wouldn't it? Tori, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it would be." Tori shrugged as the office secretary handed them their schedules. "I guess you'll find out soon enough though; you have Drama first period, see?"

Cat looked down at her schedule. "You're right, I do! Oh, what period do you have it?"

Tori frowned at her own schedule. "Fifth."

"Phooey!"

"It's cool, maybe you'll have Beck or Robbie in your class," Tori suggested, trying to keep the mood light. She had no plans to deal with a pouty Cat this early in the morning. "Or Andre, if he's taking Drama this year, but I think he told me he wasn't."

"Yeah, I guess," said Cat, suddenly perky again. "I gotta get to class! See ya Tori!"

Tori headed off into the direction of her own first period (Pre-Calc with Mr. Dickers, ugh!) shaking her head at Cat. Someone, unlike Tori, had clearly had their morning coffee.

She walked into class and slid into a seat next to Andre just as the bell rang and Mr. Dickers started into his usual welcome-back-you-worthless-bags-of-wazz speech and began handing out syllabi. As soon as his back was turned, Tori leaned over to Andre. "Hey, are you taking Drama this year?"

"Nah, not again."

"Why not?"

"I told you already Tor, I didn't have room in my schedule. It was either Drama or Chorus, and you know I'm more of a music guy than I am a theatre guy."

"But Andre, it's our senior year and-"

"Hey, no talking, Vega!" Mr. Dickers snapped.

"Sorry." Tori said, sinking back into her chair.

* * *

"So what's the new Drama teacher like?" Tori asked as she, Cat, and Andre walked out of the chorus classroom. "I meant to ask you before class, but my third period is all the way across the school and my locker was all jammed so I had to run all the way here and I was all out of breath."

"She seems nice! I mean I guess she does. Well not really, but she's pretty! I don't know..." Cat trailed off. "Beck! Robbie! Hi!"

"Have you guys seen the new Drama teacher yet?" Beck asked, walking over.

"Not yet, I was just asking Cat about her. What did you think of her?"

"Okay, well she is seriously the hottest teacher I've _ever_ seen." Beck said. "She is like, so unbelievably gorgeous. You remember that girl from Northridge who I dated last year who was a part-time model?"

"Cerise?"

"Yeah, well she's even hotter than her."

"Aw, does Becky have a crush on the teacher?" Tori teased.

"Shut up." He said, elbowing her in the side. "I simply can recognize a beautiful woman when I see one."

Andre smirked. "Damn, I'm starting to wish I had dropped Chorus and taken Drama. Is she seriously that smokin'?"

"She is, trust me."

"So, are we going off campus for lunch or are we staying here?" Robbie asked, changing the subject.

Beck groaned. "Getting off campus at the beginning of the year is always such a hassle. I'd rather wait until mid-semester when campus security just stops giving a fuck."

"Yeah, but the line in the cafeteria is always super long the first day too." Cat pouted. "Oh wait! I have candy in my bra!"

"Problem solved then." Andre chuckled. C'mon y'all, let's head to the courtyard before some group of freshmen get our usual spot."

* * *

"Those twizzlers totally tasted like boob sweat." Tori complained as she and Robbie walked into fifth period Drama. "I'm never eating Cat's bra candy again." She settled into a seat in the second row and quickly checked her phone as she waited for class to start. The new teacher, whoever she was, didn't appear to be here yet.

As the bell finally rang, Tori looked up to see a beautiful woman wearing black boots, a dark purple and black dress, and her dark brown hair in a low ponytail, enter the classroom.

"Afternoon everyone, I'm Miss West, welcome to Advanced Drama."


	2. Auditions

**Thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback on the first chapter! I'm publishing this chapter quickly because it's going to be the last one for about a week. I'm leaving for a church trip on Sunday and won't have my laptop with me, and even if I did there's not any wifi in the house where we're staying so I wouldn't be able to publish anyway. Thanks again to the lovely Amanda (kicksenselessmydefenses) and the wonderful Steph (spicytunaballs) for previewing this chapter before I published it and proofreading it for me.**

**-Phoebe**

**P.S. I still don't own Victorious**

* * *

Tori stared in awe as the woman—Miss West—walked to the front of the room and wrote her name on the whiteboard in big letters with a black Expo marker. Beck had been right on the mark; Miss West was one of the most beautiful girls Tori had ever seen. "I'm sure you've all heard by now, nosy little teenagers you are, that your former Drama teacher, Mr. Sikowitz, will not be returning this year- yes?" Miss West said, looking at a girl in the front row, Meredith, with her hand raised.

"Why isn't Sikowitz coming back?"

Miss West crossed her arms and looked down at Meredith, clearly peeved. "That's not really my business to tell you, now is it?" She looked around the room. "Now does anyone have any _real_ questions?" No hands went up. "Okay then. Now, as I was saying..."

Miss West continued with the usual first-day-of-school formalities: handing out syllabi, briefly discussing what kinds of things they were to be studying this semester, and encouraging them to get involved in some of the outside-of-class drama-related activities such as auditioning for school plays or joining ITS. Tori was pleased to hear that the play they were going to be doing this fall was_ Rumors_. She had read it last year when she did a scene from it with Cat for ITS districts, and had been interested in doing the whole show ever since. Auditions were next Monday, and Tori made a note in her school planner, and reminded herself to put the date in her phone after class. She did not want to miss those auditions for anything.

The bell rang soon enough, and Tori slipped out of her seat and started heading to her next class. Just a couple more short hours and this school day would be over, she thought happily. And then only one hundred and seventy-nine more until she was finally free.

* * *

"Hey Beck!" Tori said, walking up to his locker after her final period of the day got out. "You were so right about the new teacher, just so you know. Total hottie."

"Isn't she just?" Beck asked, grinning. "Like, _wow_. Anyway, I'm your ride home, aren't I?"

Tori nodded. "Are we waiting for Cat?"

"Nah, her brother's picking her up."

"He got his license back?"

"You know," Beck said with a smirk, "I asked her the same thing and she said 'no.'"

"Huh." Tori mused, not all that surprised. Cat was Cat, after all. And her brother... well, he was even worse than her. "Hey, are you auditioning for the play next week?"

"Duh!" Beck said, rolling his eyes at Tori as the two of them started walking toward senior lot. "Look, Sikowitz was a great teacher and all, but I'm really glad we're doing an actual published play for once, instead of whatever trippy crap he wrote and directed himself."

"You think you'll get a part?"

"Double duh!"

Tori laughed. "Someone's cocky!" She poked Beck in the shoulder.

"And rightfully so." He said, poking her back. "Think about it Tori, we're seniors and we've been involved in shows since freshman year. We're pretty much guaranteed to get parts."

Tori frowned. "I dunno, Beck. I mean, she's a brand new teacher, she doesn't know all that stuff. We're pretty much on the same level as everyone else now."

"Huh. That's a good point." Beck kicked a pebble as they reached the senior parking lot. "Damn, I can't believe I spent four years in high school drama just to be on the same page as the freshman my senior year! Life is so unfair."

"Well, you don't gotta be so pouty about it!" Tori smiled and rolled her eyes at Beck. "Hey, by the way, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Unlock the car?" Tori asked as they neared Beck's GTO.

Beck nodded and did so, and Tori got in the passenger's seat. "Okay, so I meant to tell you guys this, but... I don't know, I didn't feel like announcing it in between mouthfuls of boob-licorice was the best idea."

"Is everything okay, Tori?" Beck asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just..." she trailed off. "Okay, so this summer I had a... an _experience_."

Beck raised an eyebrow. "What kind of 'experience?'"

Tori sighed. "Okay, so when I went on vacation with my family this summer, I met this girl, Elena, and we started hanging out. Just, being friends, y'know? And then it got to be kinda..." Tori bit her lip, thinking of how to phrase the next part, "...more than that. It was just, like, a summer fling or whatever, I mean, we broke it off when vacation was over and all that. But basically what I'm saying is that I kinda realized that I'm... I think I'm a lesbian." She looked up at Beck.

"Okay." Beck nodded, relatively unshaken by the new information.

"You don't seemed surprised at all. Was it obvious or something?" Tori asked, bothered by his lack of a reaction. "What, does Tori Vega just walk around with the word 'dyke' written on her forehead and everyone knew about this but me?"

"Tori , no." Beck put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "It wasn't obvious. It's just... you never seemed that genuinely into the guys you've dated before, and I kind of thought... maybe. Besides, it doesn't change the way I think of you anyway."

Tori looked down and calmed herself. "Okay. Thank you."

"And I figured if you were never interested in me, you had to be gay!"

Tori laughed. "Start the car already, you big jerk!"

* * *

The first week of school flew by quickly. Monday afternoon, Tori and Beck headed to the auditorium after seventh period for _Rumors_ auditions.

"Andre told me he's auditioning," Tori said brightly, jumping over the cracks in the sidewalk. "That'll be fun!"

"Yeah he told me that too. Though I think his exact words were 'I gotta get a look at that hot teacher myself,' so I wouldn't exactly say it's because he's suddenly rediscovered his love of acting. But it'll still be nice to have him there."

"Yeah it will." Tori opened the door to the auditorium and she and Beck found seats next to Cat, Andre, and Robbie. Miss West came by and handed them audition forms asking for the standard information: name, part desired, whether or not they were comfortable with stage kissing, whether or not they'd like to help with tech, etcetera. Tori dug a pencil out of her bag and started filling out the form, getting up and handing it back to Miss West when she was done.

When it looked like everyone had turned in their forms, Miss West stood up. "Okay, someone wanna lead warm-ups?"

Tori raised her hand. "I'll do it."

"Okay then, Vega. Have everyone stretch and then lead improv games until I tell you to stop." Miss West sat back down and began sorting through the audition forms in her lap.

After a while, Miss West told them to stop and take their seats again. She stood up and started listing off names. "Okay, Robbie and Meredith, Eli and Jessica, Braden and Cat, Andre and Christine, Seth and Gwen, Tori and Beck, and Gilbert and Molly. Pair up and grab a script. Find somewhere to rehearse the beginning scene between Chris and Ken, starting with Ken's line, 'Is that the doctor?' and stopping at Chris's line, 'If he drowns, you're making that call.' I'll call each of you in a few minutes when I'm ready for you to perform your scene for me. Use your time wisely. Goofing off with your friends instead of runnning lines is a great way to show me that I don't want you in this show."

Tori and Beck went into the lobby of the auditorium to rehearse their scene. Auditions pretty much continued like that- Miss West grouping them up in different combinations and having them run different scenes- until around five o'clock when she dismissed them.

"So, what do you think?" Tori asked as she walked to Andre's car with him.

"Beck was right, she really is hot," Andre said, shaking his head. "Like, _damn_."

"I_ meant _how do you think you did at auditions, ya goofball!" Tori said, giggling.

"Oh right," he chuckled. "Okay, I guess. But I'm not really hoping to get a part or anything, I just wanted to see the hot teacher."

"Well you never know, maybe you will get a part," Tori sighed, leaning up against Andre's car. "I really wish you were taking Drama this year..."

"Yeah, well I really wish I had a supermodel girlfriend and a pony made out of solid gold. Can't always get what you wish for, chica."


	3. Crush

**Well, I'm back! Thank you guys so much for all the sweet reviews you guys left while I was gone. Getting back home after one of the most amazing weeks of my life was kind of a bummer, but my day was totally made when I saw all the new reviews. I'm not as happy with this chapter as I have been with the last two, but I wanted to get it published for you guys quickly, so here you go! And remember: reviews=happy Phoebe and happy Phoebe=faster updates!**

**-Phoebe**

* * *

Callbacks went pretty much the same way as auditions, just with different scenes. They lasted through Wednesday and Thursday, and on Thursday Miss West stood by the door to the auditorium after callbacks had finished and announced that she had made her decision. "The cast list will be posted on my door tomorrow morning. Don't crowd around it. I hate people who crowd around lists."

Tori spent the entire evening, night, and morning after that fretting about the play. She had done her best, and that's what mattered, right? No, no it wasn't what mattered! Just "doing her best" wasn't going to guarantee her a part in this play, and she really, _really_ wanted a part in this play. She bugged Cat and Beck about it all morning as she walked with them to their first period drama class.

"Do you think I got a part? Beck how do you think I did- wait no, don't answer that! Ugh, I really hope I got in." She continued mumbling to herself. "Maybe if I didn't get a ppart she'll let me do tech for the show. Oh, but I'm no good at tech!"

"Tori, calm down," Beck said as they reached the drama room. "The cast list is right there; go take a look."

Tori took a few deep breaths and approached the group of students that were huddled outside the door. She peeked at the cast list and saw her name at the very top.

"Oh! Yes!" she shrieked, jumping and down. "I got it!"

"Out of the way everyone! What the hell did I say about crowding? Vega, this isn't even your class! Get your ass to first period! You too, Calloway! I swear to God, you two are the actual banes of my existence." Miss West pushed passed the crowd of students and unlocked the door to her classroom. In the short two weeks she had been teaching, her reputation had quickly changed from "hot teacher" to "ruthless teacher." Freshmen cowered in terror when they saw her in the hallway, and she had already caused three students to drop out of Intro to Drama by making them cry in front of the whole class.

Tori rushed to her class, managing to get there before the bell rang. She took her usual seat next to Andre. "Hey! Guess what?"

"You got a part?" he asked. "I already know. Swung by the Drama room this morning and saw your name at the top of the list: 'Tori Vega as Chris Gorman.' Congrats, girl!"

"Thanks!" Tori sighed and sunk into her chair. "I was so worried I wasn't gonna get it. All for nothing! I'm so excited to start rehearsals."

"Three hours with Miss West after school each day? Boy, that's gonna suck."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon, she's not_ that_ bad."

"Well I'm still glad I'm not you. Girl may be hot, but I hear she can be a real bitch."

"Hey!" Tori snapped defensively. "I like her!"

Andre chuckled. "What, you got a crush on the teacher now too?"

"I- w-what?!" Tori sputtered. "No! Why would you think that?"

"Relax chica, I was joking."

"Oh... right." Tori looked down and started fiddling with the beads on her bracelet. "Hey Andre... did Beck tell you anything about me? Like, anything we talked about last week?"

"No, why?"

Tori bit her lip. "Just wondering."

* * *

The following Monday, after their first _Rumors_ rehearsal, Tori and Beck walked out to the senior parking lot.

"Meredith kept making eyes at me all through that read-through," Beck complained as they neared his car. "She's not going to stop flirting with me as long as we're doing this play, I can already tell."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Poor Beck. All those pretty girls hitting on you. Your life is so hard."

"Hey, she may be pretty, but she's boring as hell. I went on a date with her last year and all she wanted to talk about was, like, hair products."

"You love talking about hair products!"

"That's the point, she only wanted to talk about them because I did!"

Tori laughed. "You're so weird, Beck." She paused. "Hey, um, did you tell anyone what we talked about after school the first day?"

"You mean...? No, Tori, of course not."

Tori punched Beck hard in the shoulder. "Well, why the hell not?"

"Ow! What, did you want me to tell people?"

She punched him again. "Of course I did! That way it won't be awkward for me!"

"Ow! You hit really hard for a girl!"

"Don't be such a baby," Tori said, crossing her arms.

"Look, do you want a ride home or not?"

"Yeah, sorry," Tori pouted. "But you have to promise to tell everyone, okay?"

"Okay, I promise. Now get in the car before I leave without you."

* * *

"Miss West is making me and Meredith stay extra hours after school because we apparently aren't convincing enough as a married couple," Robbie complained at lunch.

"That sucks, man," said Andre as Cat leaned over and stole one of his french fries.

"Cat, what are you doing?" Tori asked.

"Feeding the birds," Cat responded, throwing another one of her fries at the ground.

"There are no birds out here."

"Well, maybe there would be if someone fed them!" She exclaimed before turning to Robbie. "Anyway, I don't even understand why she cast you guys as a couple if she thought you had no chemistry! I'm starting to not like her." That was no surprise to anyone who had been at rehearsal yesterday when Miss West had confiscated Cat's entire stash of candy and yelled at her for eating in the auditorium.

"Hey, lay off her, you guys." Tori said. "I think she did a good job casting the play."

"Easy for you to say," Robbie whined. "You got the part you wanted!"

"So did you!" Tori snapped. "Even if that gank Meredith has to play your wife."

"Why are you being so defensive of Miss West anyway?" Andre asked. "You told me she yells at you, like, all the time."

"She yells at _everybody_ all the time. Look, I know she's mean, but I just think she's a good teacher, okay?"

Beck, who hadn't said a word all through lunch, suddenly spoke up. "Tori's a lesbian."

Tori nearly choked on her chocolate pudding. "Beck!"

"What? You told me to tell everyone!"

"Not in the middle of lunch while I'm right here!"

"Well you should've been more specific!"

"Wait," Andre interrupted, "you're gay?"

Tori sighed. "Yeah, I am, okay? I figured it out this summer."

Andre nodded. "That's kinda hot."

"Andre!"

Beck shrugged. "Well, I mean, it kinda is."

"You guys are both pigs!" Tori grumbled.

"I used to have a pet pig when I was seven."

"We aren't talking about actual pigs, Cat," sighed Robbie.

"Oh." Cat looked up from her phone. "Then what are we talking about?"

"Tori's a lesbian now," Andre explained.

"My brother used to tell people he was a lesbian, but he stopped doing that."

"Oh my God," Tori said, putting her head down on the table. This was definitely not how she expected this to go, though she supposed it could have been much worse.

* * *

"If you intend to audition for districts, there's a sign-up sheet posted on my door," Miss West announced one day at the end of class. "Auditions will be held in my room during lunch all through next week, so I suggest you start looking for a piece now."

Tori went to Beck right as her final class got out. "Hey," she said, "do you wanna do a duet acting piece with me for districts?"

"Sure," he said. "We can go to Miss West's room at lunch tomorrow to look for a scene, if you want. She already told me I could come by to find a monologue."

"Okay, cool." Tori said. "After all, doing a scene with me is the least you could do after the pickle you got me into today at lunch!"

Beck chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't know how else to tell everyone."

"The whole point of you telling them was because I didn't want it to be awkward, and... well, it was awkward!"

"Yeah, again, sorry."

"It's cool, Beck," she said, punching his shoulder.

"Ow! You have got to quit doing that!"

* * *

Tori and Beck walked into Miss West's room the next day at lunch.

"Oh, you brought Vega." Miss West said, looking up. "Scripts are over there on the bookshelf. Don't make too much noise. I have work to do."

Tori and Beck sorted through scripts, unable to decide on a scene.

"What about this one?" Beck asked, handing Tori a copy of The Children's Hour. "The scene between Martha and Cardin. You wanna do that one?"

Tori bit her lip. "I dunno. I like it, but it's kinda short."

"It's also a very powerful piece," Miss West spoke up from her desk. Tori and Beck turned to look at her. "It really emphasizes the stress that's been building on Martha until she finally blows up at Joe, who's only trying to help her. I think you and Vega should do it."

"Okay." Tori said. "Let's do it."

"Awesome, let's go to lunch."

Tori started to head out when Miss West stopped her. "Tori?"

She stopped in the doorway and turned around. "Yes ma'am?" She asked, slightly taken aback. She was pretty sure Miss West had never called her by her first name before.

"That's a really great play," said Miss West, looking Tori in the eyes. "I hope you two will do it justice."

"O-okay," Tori stuttered. "Yes ma'am, we will." She blushed furiously as she exited the classroom. There was no denying it anymore. Tori Vega had a huge crush on her drama teacher.


	4. Closer

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updating, my life has been really hectic lately. I promise this won't be a regular thing, and I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker.**

**I'll be honest, I'm not completely happy with the latter bit of this chapter, but I owed you guys an update, so I figured if I really hated it that much, I could go back and edit it later. For the most part, I feel like it's at least decent. This was just a really hard chapter to write, and also the longest so far.**

**I'm really enjoying y'all's feedback, but please, if it's possible, could some of you ease up on the "please update soon!" comments. I'm glad y'all are enjoying the story, but I'm doing my best to find the time to write it and those kind of reviews can be really discouraging.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**-Phoebe**

**P.S. I still don't own Victorious.**

* * *

"I don't want her to leave here, it isn't going to be like that. She'll still be with you here—"

"Stop patronizing me, dammit! Just leave me alone, stop feeling sorry for me!"

"Hold on," Beck said, breaking out of character, "I think you got that line wrong."

"Crap," Tori muttered, fishing around in her bag for her script.

"Another thing," Beck continued, "I think you need to get angrier with me. It would make your next line more effective."

"Fine," Tori grumbled, "let's run it again."

Tori and Beck had gotten their scene approved for districts, but were both starting to wish they hadn't. The little time they had that wasn't already occupied by school, homework, or Rumors rehearsals was now spent practicing their scene, trying to get it just perfect.

"We better get this right before districts," Tori sighed after they had done the scene for the thousandth time. "I don't wanna just impress the judges; I wanna impress Miss West. And she's the toughest critic of them all."

* * *

"We need to blow off steam," Beck said one day at lunch. "Seriously, the play is in two weeks and those next few weeks are going to be absolute hell for us. Let's have some fun this weekend."

"What'd you have in mind?" Robbie asked.

"We could all go to see Cuttlefish play on Saturday night. You guys wanna do that?"

"I wish I could," Tori groaned.

"Why can't you?"

They're playing at an eighteen and over club, Beck! I'm only seventeen."

"Oh right, I am too." Cat pouted. "Phooey!"

Andre shrugged. "Guess it'll be just us guys, then."

"Hey man, this little outing will be reserved for people in the play only." Beck joked. "You can have fun whenever you want."

"Well screw you too, then."

"You don't even like Cuttlefish!"

"That doesn't mean I don't wanna be included!"

"Fine," Beck sighed, "you wanna come?"

"Nah, I have plans that night anyway." He said. "Elise wants us to celebrate our two week anniversary."

"Elise?" Tori asked. "Who's Elise?"

"My girlfriend."

"What? You have a girlfriend? How long has this been going on?"

"Two weeks, Tor."

"Oh. Duh."

"Anyway," Beck interrupted, "maybe you guys can still come. Do either of you have fake IDs?"

"What?!" Tori asked in shock. "Beck, no, of course not! Why would either of us have fake IDs?"

"I don't know! I was just asking. It's not even a big deal; I have one."

"Really?" Tori asked. "But you're already eighteen. What do you even need a fake ID for?"

"Get into bars, buy booze..."

"Why do you need to buy booze?!"

"Because stealing booze is illegal, Tori!"

"So is using a fake ID!"

"Ladies, calm down," Robbie muttered.

"I could maybe get a fake ID from my brother's friend," said Cat.

"Yeah, try to." Beck turned to Tori. "Let me know if you change your mind by Saturday, and I'll pick you up, okay? It'll be more fun with you there."

* * *

"Where are all the avocados?" Trina asked Tori from the kitchen.

"Mom used them last week to make salad," Tori answered, not looking up from the TV.

"Ugh!" Trina slammed the refrigerator door. "Why would she do that? I have a date tonight and I have to look fabulous."

"Well, could you complain about it somewhere else, please? I missed last night's episode of Celebrities Underwater, and I'm trying to catch up."

"Yeah, I don't care," Trina said, clomping up the stairs in her heels.

Tori paused her show. "Treen, wait."

"Ugh, what?!"

"Do you..." she lowered her voice, "do you have a fake ID?"

"Sure, why?"

"You do?" Tori asked, shocked. "Does Dad know?"

"Yeah, I go around telling cops about my fake ID all the time; use your head, Tori, jeez!"

"Sorry, I just... Cuttlefish is playing at this club and-"

"You wanna use my ID?" Trina asked, crossing her arms.

"No, I just-"

"Because you can, if you want. Just don't tell Mom or Dad, got it?"

"I-yeah, got it."

"Good. It's in my room in my bottom drawer, when you need it." She clomped back up the stairs.

Tori took out her phone and dialed Beck. "Hey change of plans," she said when he picked up. "I'm coming Saturday."

* * *

"You are _not_ wearing that."

Tori spun around to see her sister standing in the doorway to her room. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

Trina scoffed. "It's not even cute, Tori! I know you're doing the whole dyke thing now, but that doesn't excuse you from having a complete lack of fashion sense. I have a dress in my closet you could wear, wait here."

Tori stared after her sister curiously. The ID was one thing, but now Trina was going to let her borrow a dress? What sort of alternate universe had she fallen into where Trina Vega was actually generous?

"Here," Trina said, walking back into the room and handing Tori a little purple number. "This color will look great on you. And here, take these—" Trina shoved a pair of way-too-high-heels into Tori's arms, "they'll really help show off your legs."

"Um thanks, Treen. This is so unlike you."

"Yeah, well I bought those shoes when I was still in denial about having grossly gigantic feet. They're a size six. And my boobs outgrew that dress in seventh grade, so it should fit you perfectly."

"Hey!" Tori crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "I'm not that flat!"

"Yeah, you are. Well, go get dressed, dummy!"

Tori sighed and retreated to the bathroom, trying on the dress and shoes. When she came out, Trina clapped her hands with glee. "You look fabulous, baby sis! Now let me do your hair!"

"Hey Trina?" Tori asked as her sister ran the flat iron through Tori's hair. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What, I can't pamper my baby sister?"

"No, you can't," Tori said. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Trina. Spill."

Trina sighed. "Okay. When I was driving Mom and Dad to the airport the other day for their trip to New York, I may have let something slip about… you know…"

"No, I don't."

Trina looked down at the ground. "Ikindofaccidentlytoldthemyouweregay."

"What?!" Tori jumped up.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't realize you hadn't told them yet!"

"Crap." Tori put her head in her hands. "How did they take it?"

"Pretty well, actually. They were mainly just surprised, I think. Prepare yourself for a big hugging and crying we-accept-you-just-the-way-you-are speech when the get back."

Tori groaned. "Trina, I hate you."

"But they're fine with it!"

"I was waiting to tell them when I was ready!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"I can't believe you—" Tori was interrupted by the sound of a doorbell. "Beck's here. I'll deal with you when I get back. In the meantime, I'm wearing your hooker earrings."

"But Tori—"

"No buts! You owe me."

Tori was putting on Trina's earrings when she opened the door for Beck.

"Hey," he said, "Wow. You look hot."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Beck."

"Are you absolutely sure you're 100% gay?"

Tori punched him in the shoulder. "Yeah, I am, you pig. Let's go already."

"Okay," he laughed, walking towards his car. "Robbie bailed, by the way. And there was an issue with Cat's ID."

"What, her brother's friend couldn't get it?"

"He could, it just said she was 67."

"Oh. So it's just the two of us, then?"

"Looks like it."

Tori sighed, getting into Beck's car. "Okay then. Whatever. We'll still have fun, right?"

"Yeah. Definitely."

"Good," Tori said, turning on the radio.

"Lemme see your ID," Beck said when they had stopped at a red light.

Tori fished it out of her purse and handed it to him. "Here."

Beck laughed. "This chick doesn't even look like you!"

"Well it looks more like me than Trina, and apparently it's worked for her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Well—actually, I didn't ask her. But I'm assuming so."

"What kind of name is Chrysanthemum?"

"It's—it's a real name!" Tori snatched the ID back from him. "Light's green."

Beck stepped on the gas. "Whatever. Hopefully it should be enough to get you in."

"Yeah, I hope so." Tori turned the radio up. "Oh! I love this song!"

"You really are embracing the whole lesbian thing, aren't you?"

"Shut up, you know you love it too, ya Canadian." Tori threw her hands up and sang along. "_I want you close! I want you!_"

"You're a dork, Tori."

"You better believe it. _I won't treat you like you're typical!_"

"Okay, quiet down loser, we're here."

Beck and Tori were able to get in the club with very little trouble. The bouncer barely gave Tori or her ID a second glance.

"See, you're a hot girl." Beck explained to her. "Your kind doesn't usually have a hard time getting into clubs."

"Yeah, yeah," Tori said. "I'm gonna go get a drink, you want anything?"

"Yeah, get me a beer."

"Beck!" Tori protested. "You're driving!"

"So? One beer isn't going to get me drunk."

"I'm still not very comfortable with the idea…"

Beck sighed. "Fine. Get me a Peppy Cola. Get yourself a beer."

"I don't think so..."

"What? C'mon Tori, you deserve to have a little fun tonight."

"I know I do," Tori said with a smirk, "I'm just more of a tequila kind of girl."

* * *

"This place is getting pretty dead," Beck said as Tori limped over to him in her heels. "You wanna leave soon?"

"Yes please!" she groaned. "Pretty much the only people left are a bunch of gross, drunk, sweaty guys who keep trying to grind on me. One of them spilled his drink all down my front!"

"We can go now, if you want."

Tori nodded vigorously. "Yeah, just give me a second to clean up in the bathroom. This is Trina's dress and you know she'd kill me if it got permanently stained."

Tori hobbled off to the bathroom, only stumbling over her feet twice on the way there. She wasn't sure if it was the tequila or the heels that were making her so clumsy, but it was most likely a combination of the two. She hadn't even had that much to drink, but the little she had was not helping her coordination in the slightest.

As she was dabbing off her dress with a paper towel, she heard retching echo through the mostly empty, dingy and dimly-lit bathroom. She saw in the mirror a woman stumble out of a stall, holding onto the door for balance. Tori turned around, and came face to face with Miss West.

It took Tori a second to even realize it was Miss West; she looked so different from how she normally did. She was wearing combat boots and a muscle tee, and much more eye makeup than she did in class, although the majority of it was runny from sweat. Her hair was poorly tied back in a messy bun, and bits of hair soaked with sweat and puke stuck to her face. As her eyes met Tori's, and recognition flickered across her face, she mumbled out a slurred, "Fuck," and turned around to vomit again.

"Here," Tori said, leaning down and holding the stray bits of hair out of her face, "let me help you."

"Get thafukaway, Vega," Miss West said, sitting up and wiping her face with the back of her hand. "Jesus, you reek of booze. How-how even old are you?"

Tori looked down sheepishly. "Seventeen."

"Shit," she mumbled, staggering to get up. She slipped in some vomit on the way up, and grabbed the stall door again. "Shit!"

Tori quickly grabbed Miss West's arm, draping it around her own shoulder and helping her up. "Are you okay? How are you getting home?"

Miss West shoved her away. "'M fine. I have my car."

"You're not seriously going to drive yourself, are you?"

"I just threw up the majority of shit I drank tonight. I'll be fine."

"Well I mean… look, I know you're the adult and you're supposed to know better and stuff, but I learned in my online Drivers Ed course that alcohol impairs your judgement first, so you may think you're okay to drive when you're actually—"

"Ohm'god, would you shut up?" Miss West was clinging to the bathroom wall with one hand and rubbing one of her temples with the other. "How d'you suggest I get home, then?"

"I could ask Beck to—"

Miss West let out a loud, exasperated groan. "Oliver's here, too? Fuckin' great. How many of my students are here to see me shitfaced?"

"It's just us," Tori said, rushing over to catch Miss West, who looked like she was about to fall again.

Finally, she sighed. "You… you don't _tell_ anyone 'bout this, o-okay?"

"Yeah, of course not." Tori nodded, and draped Miss West's arm around her again.

"Okay. I'll let you guys drive me home."

"Tori—what the hell?" Beck asked when he saw the two girls come out of the bathroom. "Miss West?"

"Jade," she corrected. "I'm about to likely puke in the back of your car, you can drop the formalities."

"Tori, again, what the hell?!"

"She's wasted, Beck, I couldn't just leave her here."

"She's our _teacher_, Tori!"

"I'm completely aware of how inappropriate this is, but Vega offered," Jade said, just as Tori tripped over her own feet again.

"Whoa!" Beck quickly moved to catch the both of them before they hit the ground. "Okay, fine. But you will _not_ throw up in my car, got it?"

Tori and Beck helped Jade into the backseat. "Where do you live?" Tori asked.

Jade slurred out an address and Beck nodded. "Okay, I know where that is."

When they arrived at Jade's apartment, Tori helped an almost passed-out Jade out of the car and to the front door. "Where are your keys?" she grunted, as she was now supporting Jade's entire body weight on her weak little shoulder. She tried to nudge Jade awake. "Jade, where are your keys?" When Jade didn't answer, Tori sighed and used the hand she wasn't using to hold Jade up to search her pockets until she found a key and turned it in the lock.

As soon as they got in, Tori immediately dumped Jade on the couch and rubbed her own shoulder a few times before flicking on the lights. She grabbed a blanket that was draped over the back of a chair and covered Jade with it, then went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. She placed the glass on a coaster on the table next to the couch, and went around the apartment in search of a bathroom to see if she could find Jade any aspirin. When she found the bathroom, she looked in behind the mirror and the thought registered in her head that _oh my God she was looking through her Drama teacher's medicine cabinets this was so weird_. She finally found a bottle of aspirin, and set it down on the coffee table next to the glass of water. As she turned to leave, Jade stirred on the couch and called out to her. "Tori. Come back over here."

Tori turned back around. "Why?"

"I need to tell you something."

Tori sighed and went back over to the couch. "What is it?"

"It's a secret. You have to come closer."

Tori leaned down next to her. "Okay, what?"

Jade drunkenly giggled. "You're pretty," she said, right before throwing up all over Tori's dress.


End file.
